A DAY WITH 'HER'
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Siapakah 'gadis' manis yang diajak Shotaro pergi ke pesta reuni SMA nya? Shotaro-Philip (Kamen RIder W) ff.
1. Chapter 1

_Main cast : Shotaro, Philip. Akiko_

_Main pair : Shotaro-Philip_

_Kamen Rider W, Shotaro, Philip dan semua cast di ff ini bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ff ini milik saya._

_Yang kurang suka Philip kun berdandan cewek, silakan pencet tombol back ya ... maaf ^^ daripada anda nanti jadi dongkol gara-gara ngebaca ff saya ini ^^_

_Dan saya ingatkan kalau mungkin anda akan menemukan banyak typho, atau mungkin cerita nan gaje, alur terlalu cepat, dsb._

* * *

**A DAY WITH 'HER'**

"Kau yakin akan pergi dengan Philip, Shotaro kun?" tanya Akiko sambil memandang tajam wajah 'innocent' seorang Shotaro. Tak lupa telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus janggutnya. Sekedar penekanan bahwa ia sedang dalam kondisi menyelidikyang teramat serius.

Pria bertopi fedora warna putih itu hanya tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian tangannya meraih sebuah paper bag yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja kerjanya. Diserahkannya paper bag berwarna cokelat itu kepada gadis yang tengah memandangnya penuh kecurigaan.

"Ini, tolong kau bantu Philip menyiapkan diri!" ucap Shotaro, masih dengan senyum lembut yang justru membuat Akiko semakin merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal pada diri pemuda itu.

"Apa ini?" Akiko menerima paper bag itu sambil tetap fokus melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah detektifnya.

"Pakaian ... untuk Philip!" ucap Shotaro tenang.

"Ha? Kau berbelanja baju sendiri?" tanya Akiko, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada isi paper bag dalam pelukannya. Sesaat ia mengaduk isinya, dan akhirnya tercengang mendapati keyataan yang sangat membuatnya shock.

Blus lengan panjang berwarna putih, rompi pendek berwarna biru, celana panjang ketat berwarna hitam dan rok mini berwarna senada dengan rompi itu, serta sebuah jepit rambut bermotif bunga, dan sebuah tas cantik selempang berwarna putih. Akiko kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya memandang Shotaro tak percaya.

"Apa, seleraku buruk? Apa itu semua tidak cocok saat dikenakan oleh Philip?" ucap Shotaro sedikit bingung dengan cara pandang Akiko pada dirinya.

"Ah, iya ... sepatu... aku juga sudah membelikan flat shoes. Kurasa pas di kaki Philip!" ucap Shotaro sambil meletakkan sebuah kotak warna hitam di atas paper bag yang masih dipegang Akiko.

"SHOTARO...KAU SUDAH GILA..." ucap Akiko dengan penuh luapan emosi. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan detektif nya itu.

"Ah, Aki chan, ada apa, mengapa kau menjerit?" tanya Philip dari balik pintu ruang rahasianya sambil membawa buku tebalnya.

"Oh, Shotaro, kau sudah pulang. Apa kau dapat semuanya?" tanya Philip, tersenyum dengan wajah berbinar.

"Aku ... tentu saja aibou!" ucap Shotaro bangga.

"Coba kulihat dulu, aku takut tidak cocok saat mengenakannya." senyum Philip yang dengan santainya menghampiri Akiko yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Philip kun, kau tidak tertular kegilaan pria ini kan?" Akiko membelalakkan matanya, memandang Philip sambil menunjuk ke arah Shotaro.

"Kau ini kenapa Aki chan? Aku kan hanya ingin membantu Shotaro!" ucap Philip berusaha menenangkan gadis di depannya.

"Membantu ... membantu apa? " Akiko semakin panik.

"Aku mau menghadiri reuni SMA ku, sayangnya, kami diharuskan membawa pasangan masing-masing. " wajah Shotaro mendadak suram.

"Kau kan punya banyak kenalan wanita seksi di luar sana, kenapa tidak mengajak mereka saja?" tanya Akiko kembali.

"Yang ada mereka akan benar-benar mengejar-ngejar diriku. Apa kau tak tahu popularitasku di luar sana. Detektif muda yang tampan dan penuh bakat." Shotaro tersenyum lebar, membanggakan dirinya.

PLAK

Dan dihadiahi geplakan sandal hijau milik Akiko tepat di kepalanya.

"A... kau ini, kenapa senang sekali memukuli kepalaku!" kesal Shotaro sambil memegangi bekas geplakan Akiko.

"Heh... siapa suruh berbicara senarsis itu di depanku." serta sebuah deathglare gratis dari Akiko.

Philip hanya tertawa melihat pemandangan itu, kemudian mengambil semua benda yang masih dipegangi Akiko.

"Nah, kalian tunggu sebentar ya. Aku ganti baju dulu!" Shotaro melangkah ringan, kembali menuju ruang rahasianya.

"Ta...tapi Philip kun, kurasa kau tidak cocok mengenakan baju itu. Itu kan baju perempuan..." teriak Akiko yang masih bisa didengar Philip namun tidak ia respon sama sekali.

"Awas kau Shotaro. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Philip kun!" geram Akiko yang kemudian memilih untuk duduk di ruang tengah sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah yang masih nampak geram. Sementara Shotaro hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahu. Ia kemudian duduk manis di kursi kerjanya. Menunggu 'gadis' nya yang sedang bersiap.

Satu menit, dua menit, sepuluh menit, limabelas menit. Akhirnya pintu kamar rahasia terbuka. Dan menampakkan sosok 'gadis' manis dengan balutan busana casual yang terlihat cocok menempel pada tubuhnya. Tidak ada riasan sama sekali, namun wajah itu sudah begitu cantik secara alami.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya kepada dua pasang mata yang tengah memandangnya tak percaya.

'Manis...manis sekali...kalau begini, aku bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya.' bathin Shotaro sambil tak berkedip memandangi wajah manis partnernya yang kini telah berubah menjadi sosok 'gadis' yang begitu manis.

"Ini...benar-benar kau...Philip kun?" Akiko mendekati Philip. Memutarinya, meneliti sambil tak henti-hentinya bedecak kagum.

"Kau...bahkan lebih manis dari diriku." keluh Akiko sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, menyelesaikan fase 'meneliti' nya.

"Ah, tidak juga Aki chan, bagaimana pun kau yang perempuan asli!" ucap Philip malu-malu.

"Mari kita berangkat sekarang ... gadisku yang manis." entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba Shotaro sudah berlutut di depan Philip. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menantikan tangan Philip.

Sedikit kaget, Philip kemudian tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menyambut uluran tangan Shotaro. Shotaro mengecup punggung tangan Philip, membuat wajah Philip merona karena malu.

"Kya... kalian ini apa-apaan..." Akiko panik melihat adegan begitu manis di depannya. Mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya Terui yang tengah sibuk dengan kasus yang ditanganinya, hingga hampir dua minggu tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Nah, Aki chan, kami pergi dulu ya. Mungkin kami akan pulang malam, karena setelah dari sana kami akan ... berkencan." Shotaro mengedipkan satu matanya kepada Philip dan membuat rona di pipi Philip semakin nampak jelas.

"Awas kalau kau macam-macam kepada Philip!" Akiko mengepalkan tangannya kepada Shotaro, layaknya seorang ibu yang melihat anak gadisnya akan berkencan untuk pertama kalinya dengan sang kekasih.

"Kami pergi dulu Aki chan!" pamit Philip kemudian mengamit lengan Shotaro.

Mereka berdua berboncengan dengan sepeda motor Shotaro menuju gedung yang dimaksud.

"Pagangan yang kuat Philip. Kali ini tidak usah canggung, toh kau berpakaian perempuan. Semua yang melihat kita pasti menganggap kita pasangan kekasih, jadi wajar kalau kau memelukku dari belakang.

"Tapi Shotaro ... aku malu!" ucap Philip sambil sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya. Namun tiba-tiba Shotaro mengerem mendadak, yang membuat tubuh Philip mau tak mau tersentak hingga menempel di badan Shotaro.

"S...shotaro ..." ucap Philip gugup. Shotaro menyeringai lalu menarik tangan Philip hingga tubuh keduanya sudah tanpa jarak sekarang.

"Begini lebih baik, nona manis." Shotaro kembali memacu motornya cepat, sementara Philip hanya bisa berharap, semoga debaran marathon dari jantungnya tidak akan terdengar oleh pria di depannya.

TBC

* * *

Ini... ya ampun dalam sehari saya bikin 2 ff Shotaro Philip sekaligus ... jadi ini ff Shotaro Philip saya yang keempat secara keseluruhaan.

Maaf ya kalau aneh. Entah kenapa, pikiran saya sedang dipenuhi oleh mereka berdua ... arghhhhh ...

Sebenarnya mau saya selesaikan oneshoot, tapi saya lagi sibuk, jadi next chap mungkin minggu depan, atau bisa lebih cepat kalau ada review yang masuk ... wkwkwk ...

Review please ...

ARIGATOU


	2. Chapter 2

_Main cast : Shotaro, Philip. Akiko_

_Main pair : Shotaro-Philip_

_Kamen Rider W, Shotaro, Philip dan semua cast di ff ini bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ff ini milik saya._

_Yang kurang suka Philip kun berdandan cewek, silakan pencet tombol back ya ... maaf ^^ daripada anda nanti jadi dongkol gara-gara ngebaca ff saya ini ^^_

_Dan saya ingatkan kalau mungkin anda akan menemukan banyak typho, atau mungkin cerita nan gaje, alur terlalu cepat, dsb._

_Oiya, chap ini akan banyak OC karangan saya, harap maklum ^^_

* * *

Sekitar duapuluh menit berkendara dalam suasana yang cukup canggung, tidak nampak normal seperti biasanya, akhirnya pasangan 'kekasih' itu sampai di depan sebuah gedung yang cukup luas. Sebuah gedung pertemuan yang sudah disulap dengan begitu meriah. Penuh hiasan dan bunga-bunga di sana sini. Shotaro menghentikan motornya di tempat parkir di depan gedung. Kemudian melepas helm yang ia pakai.

"Kita sudah sampai." ucap Shotaro sambil menolehkan kepalanya kepada Philip. Philip yang tengah larut dalam lamunannya nampak terkaget mendapati wajah Shotaro yang sudah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ah, iya. Maaf Shotaro!" ucap Philip sambil buru-buru turun dari motor itu. Sedikit memerah, Philip menundukkan wajahnya, hingga ia lupa untuk melepas helm yang ia kenakan.

Shotaro mengikuti Philip, turun dari motor, kemudian dengan gentle melepaskan helm yang dikenakan Philip. Dan sekali lagi, Philip hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan blushing yang semakin kentara di wajah putihnya.

"Oiya. Sebaiknya aku memanggilmu dengan nama Sakura, Yuki, Rina, Mayumi, Emi, atau siapa?" tanya Shotaro sambil sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam saku rompinya.

"Philip, panggil dengan nama Phillip saja." Phillip tersenyum memandang ke arah Shotaro, sementara Shotaro tengah sibuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang menggila.

"Oke...kurasa tidak masalah, meskipun nama Philip agak terkesan maskulin. Oiya, pakailah syal ini." Shotaro melingkarkan syal berwarna senada dengan rompi yang Philip kenakan.

"Sh...Shotaro, kenapa, kenapa aku harus memakai syal?" tanya Philip bingung.

"Untuk menyempurnakan kecantikanmu. Aku tak mau, tanda kemaskulinanmu tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh salah seorang temanku." Philip meraba jakunnya dan tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Shotaro.

"Ah, iya, bagaimanapun aku ini aslinya laki-laki."

"Dan tolong, kecilkan sedikit suaramu, ah, maafkan aku kalau terlalu banyak pemintaan." Shotaro menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku mengerti, oiya, sebentar..." Philip mengambil topi fedora yang tergantung di celana belakang Shotaro, merapikan rambut Shotaro yang sedikit acak, kemudian memakaikan topi itu di atas kepala partnernya. Dan giliran Shotaro yang wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"Philip..."

"Hari ini, aku adalah 'gadis'mu bukan?" goda Philip sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat Shotaro tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Philip pelan.

"Ah, Shotaro, aku sudah susah payah merapikannya tadi." kesal Philip, kembali merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah Shotaro.

"Ayo masuk, aibou ... ah, maksudku ... honey!" menggandeng tangan Philip dengan lembut, keduanya kemudian memasuki gedung itu.

Suasana di dalam gedung nampak begitu meriah. Semuanya nampak bersuka cita dan berbaur dalam suasana akrab.

"Shotaro kun ... kya...apa kabar?" tanya seoraang gadis dengan tubuh semampai mirip fotomodel dan wajah cantik yang nyaris sempurna. Shotaro nampak menoleh ke arah suara itu saat menyadari bahwa namanya dipanggil.

"Reina chan? O...ow...ow...ini benar dirimu?" tanya Shotaro dengan ekspresi yang begitu terkagum melihat gadis cantik di depannya, melupakan Philip yang sedikit kesal karena keberadaannya tiba-tiba diacuhkan begitu saja.

"Wow ... aku benar-benar sulit mempercayai mataku." ucap Shotaro sambil tak henti-hentinya memberikan decak kagum.

"Ah, ini karena aku mengikuti program kecantikan. Ya, sedikit menyakitkan awalnya, tapi hasilnya benar-benar bisa terlihat." Gadis bernama Reina itu menyesap jus strawberry yang ada di tangannya.

"Oiya, kau sekarang seorang detektif ya?" tanya gadis itu dan dijawab dengan anggukan Shotaro.

"Kau datang dengan siapa Reina chan?" tanya Shotaro sambil celingukan mencari seseorang yang mungkin datang bersama Reina.

"Oh, itu, tunanganku, namanya Hajime. Nampaknya dia kebetulan bertemu dengan seorang koleganya, kekasihnya Natsumi, si rambut kribo itu, kau ingat?"Reina memberi isyarat dengan menggerakkan dagunya ke arah dua pria yang sedang berbincang serius.

"Maksudmu si Yamada itu? Wah, mereka masih awet saja ya ... " ucap Shotaro.

"Oiya, kau datang dengan siapa?" tanya Reina sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Aku datang bersama kekasihku, perkenalkan, Phi...hei, kemana dia?" tanya Shotaro lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sementara Reina memandanginya tak mengerti. Shotaro mengedarkan pendangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan itu hingga akhirnya tertambat ke arah seorang 'gadis' manis yang tengah berbincang dengan dua orang pria dan terlihat mereka bertiga begitu ... akrab.

"Sebentar Reina chan, aku harus menemui kekasihku terlebih dahulu."Shotaro kemudian berlari kecil menuju ke arah tempat Philip berdiri. Terbakar api cemburu, Shotaro menarik tangan Philip sedikit kasar dan menyeretnya menuju ke sudut gedung yang agak sepi.

"Sho...shotaro...hentikan...aduh...sakit Sho..." Philip tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat tiba-tiba bibir Shotaro sudah mengunci bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ampun dan bertubi-tubi. Philip yang tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak itupun hanya bisa terdiam, entah menikmati, entah tak bertenaga saking shok dan kagetnya.

Sementara di satu tempat tak jauh dari tempat Shotaro mencium Philip ...

"Wah...Shotaro kun romantis sekali..."

"Benar-benar ciuman yang panas ... uh... so hot!"

"Ambil posisi yang benar Miku chan! Ah, angle mu tidak terlalu bagus! Dan jangan pakai blitz!"

JEPRET

JEPRET

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Kya...ini sungguh manis"

"Reina, Mitsune, Miku. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tamaki ... kau ..."

"Kalian tidak mau menyambutku!"

"Ya...tentu saja, kami hanya kaget, kukira hantu !" ucap gadis bernama Miku sambil menghampiri dan memeluk Tamaki dengan wajah bahagia

"Kau ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Tamaki chan? Kecelakaan pesawat itu ... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirimu?" tanya Reina setelah melepaskan pelukannya kepada gadis bernama Tamaki itu.

"Ceritanya panjang." senyum Tamaki.

"Oiya ... itu ... Shotaro kun dan ..." pandangan Tamaki tak lepas dari Shotaro yang tengah memandang wajah Philip dengan pandangan tajam dan mengitimidasi.

"Itu Shotaro dan kekasihnya, Tamaki. Aku belum sempat berkenalan, tapi sepertinya Shotaro sangat mencintai gadis itu." sahut Mitsune.

"Oh, begitu ya." Tamaki tersenyum pahit.

"Ah, Tamaki chan, lebih baik kita masuk saja. Nanti aku kenalkan kepada pria-pria tampan di dalam sana." Miku menggeret lengan Tamaki, diikuti oleh Reina dan Mitsune di belakangnya.

* * *

"Kau mau makan apa Philip?" tanya Shotaro sambil mengambil beberapa potong kue kering yang terlihat menggoda untuk dicicipi.

"Terserah Shotaro saja." senyum Philip.

PRANG

"Ah, jatuh." seorang gadis nampak berjongkok, hendak memunguti pecahan gelas yang tidak sengaja ia jatuhkan.

"Tamaki chan kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya tiga gadis lain yang ada di sampingnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"T...tamaki..." gumam Shotaro pelan. Wajahnya nampak begitu terkejut melihat gadis yang baru saja menjatuhkan gelas kaca di dapannya.

"Shotaro...apa kabar?" ucap gadis itu mencoba untuk riang, seakan tanpa beban sama sekali.

"Kau ... ini nyata?" tanya Shotaro sambil melihat wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat. Sementara Philip nampak kebingungan dengan situasi itu.

"Iya, aku pulang. Pulang ke Fuuto." Tamaki tersenyum, membuat Shotaro tak sadar menghampiri gadis itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Kapan kau pulang, aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Shotaro mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Aku juga, Shotaro. " Tamaki membalas pelukan Shotaro. Sementara Philip hanya membatu, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Philip chan, maaf. Aku ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan Tamaki chan, kau tidak keberatan kutinggal?" tanya Shotaro. Sementara Philip mengangguk dengan begitu dipaksakan.

"Hei, Shotaro kun, kau mau mengajak Tamaki ke mana? Ia bahkan belum bercerita kepada kami." Miku mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda protes kepada Shotaro.

"Hanya sebentar." senyum Shotaro sambil menggandeng Tamaki keluar dari hall luas itu.

Sementara Philip terlihat cukup terpukul. Wajahnya menjadi tak bersemangat. Ia hanya berdiri di tempatnya, mematung beberapa lama tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Maaf, apa kau kekasihnya Shotaro kun? Kau tidak apa-apa bukan?" tanya Reina sambil menepuk bahu Philip. Sementara Philip hanya mengangguk tak yakin.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Lebih baik kita duduk di sudut sana." Reina membimbing Philip menuju kursi yang ada di sudut ruangan, dan sekali lagi Philip hanya menurut.

Reina dan Philip kemudian duduk di bangku yang tidak terlalu ramai dengan orang-orang.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Reina Azuki, teman sekelas Shotaro sewaktu SMA. Siapa namamu?" tanya Reina ramah.

"Philip." sahut Philip memandang Reina canggung.

"Namamu unik." Reina tersenyum sambil memandang ke arah depan.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau ceritakan, siapa gadis yang diajak pergi Shotaro barusan?" tanya Philip ragu.

"Maksudmu Tamaki ... Tamaki Shizukawa?" terlihat Philip menggangguk pelan. Sedikit ragu untuk memulai cerita, Reina terlihat menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tamaki dan Shotaro dulu adalah sepasang kekasih. Sebelum Tamaki memutuskan untuk menjadi pramugari dan mereka kemudian mengakhiri hubungan mereka." Reina berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Namun sekitar tiga tahun lalu, pesawat yang ditumpangi Tamaki kecelakaan. Dari berita yang kami dapat, semua penumpang dan kru pesawat itu meninggal. Tidak ada yang selamat sama sekali." Reina menghela nafas panjang, sementara Philip menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Dan tiba-tiba hari ini, dia muncul. Pasti Shotaro sangat terkejut karena..." Reina menghentikan ucapannya. Sesaat memandangi wajah Philip, menunggu perubahan ekspresi dari 'gadis' itu. Sementara Philip hanya terdiam, sepertinya hanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri.

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan aku. Shotaro hanya memintaku untuk pura-pura menjadi kekasihnya, mengapa aku harus mempunyai harapan berlebih begini. Lagipula, kami sama-sama lelaki. Apakah aku layak untuk memiliki perasaan seperti ini kepadanya, apa namanya ... cemburu ... ya...cemburu. Tapi, mengapa dia tadi menciumku, sebenarnya apa maksud Shotaro?'

Sudah hampir lima jam Philip menunggu Shotaro di dalam hall yang sudah mulai sepi. Menyisakan beberapa orang yang merupakan petugas yang sedang membereskan kursi, meja dan perlengapan-perlengkapan lain. Sesekali Philip melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada di dinding hall itu.

* * *

'Sudah jam lima , kau ke mana?' bathin Philip.

Tak terasa kaki Philip melangkah terlalu jauh. Ia kini tengah berada di area yang benar-benar sepi di belakang hall. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana.

Tiba-tiba Philip merasakan sebuah saputangan membekap mulut dan hidungnya. Bau alkohol menyengat. Setengah mati Philip meronta, berusaha menendang dan dan memukul sebisanya. Namun tenaga orang yang membekapnya itu lebih kuat, lagipula tubuhnya juga mulai melemas. Philip merasakan kantuk mulai menyerangnya saat kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang, dan akhirnya Philip tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Malam sudah turun saat 'gadis' manis itu membuka matanya. Ruangan dengan banyak komputer dan peralatan aneh yang nampaknya tidak asing untuk Philip. Entahlah, meskipun tidak ingat persis, tapi dia yakin pernah melihat semua peralatan itu di suatu tempat.

"Ugh..." keluhnya saat ia merasakan kepalanya terasa begitu berat. 'Gadis' itu, Philip kemudian berusaha mencari informasi apapun yang bisa dia dapatkan dari ruangan temaram tak terlalu terang itu.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" ucap sebuah suara yang sepertinya tak asing di telinga Philip.

"Kau masih ingat denganku, Philip chan, atau lebih tepatnya Philip kun, hm?" tanya suara itu kembali. Wanita berjaket kulit hitam dengan lambang yang sangat Philip kenal itu kini telah menyeringai di depannya.

"Kau, wanita yang tadi, Tamaki Shizukawa?" ucap Philip perlahan.

"Bagus kalau kau masih mengenalku, artinya aku tidak perlu susah payah untuk memperkenalkan diri. Tapi, sebagai informasi tambahan, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku adalah anggota NEVER. Dan kau tahu, ini adalah salah satu proyek kami yang dipercayakan kepadaku.

"Apa?" teriak Philip sambil membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Lalu, mana...mana Shotaro. Kau apakan dia?" tanya Philip kembali.

"Wow...sabar...tenangkan dirimu 'gadis' manis. Partnermu itu aman di tanganku. Tadi kami sudah bermain-main sebentar. Benar-benar dia itu, sedari dulu tetap saja naif dan menyebalkan. Kau tahu, tadi dia menolakku saat aku mengatakan ingin kembali bersamanya. Tapi, siapa juga yang ingin kembali bersama pria aneh seperti dia. Aku ini mempunyai misi lain yang lebih penting, yaitu kau. Dan benar kan, aku berhasil mendapatkanmu, bocah jenius..." Tamaki menyeringai. Philip benar-benar sangat kesal dengan ekspresi wajah itu.

"Berani beraninya kau menghina Shotaro... Bukankah dulu kalian saling mencintai?" kesal Philip sambil menatap Tamaki .

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Dan tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit masa laluku dengan pria bodoh itu. Ah iya, kau harus menyaksikan ini, sepertinya akan sangat menarik..." dan Tamaki menyalakan layar besar yang ada di depannya, yang memperlihatkan gambar Shotaro dengan keadaan yang kurang lebih sama dengan Philip. Duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu dengan tangan terikat tambang di belakang tubuhnya namun wajahnya terlihat lebam, dengan darah segar yang mengalir di sudut bibir dan pelipis serta beberapa bagian tubuh yang lain.

"Shotaro...Shotaro ... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Philip histeris. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Shotaro yang sebenarnya sudah nyaris kehilangan kesadaran segera mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang wajah aibounya yang juga nampak di layar besar di depannya.

"Philip ... kau ... harus ... selamat ..." ucap Shotaro terputus-putus.

"Shotaro…Shotaro…kau dan aku akan selamat, sekarang tetaplah sadar … Shotaro …" pekik Philip.

"Aibou...aku ...sebenarnya...ingin...mengucapkan...sesuatu...kepadamu...sejak lama..." ucap Shotaro dengan susah payah.

"Shotaro ... kita akan selamat. Aku berjanji!" tak terasa air mata Philip menetes.

"Kau ...ingat...lagu... yang...kemarin..kunyanyikan untukmu ..." tanya Shotaro.

"Maksudmu, lagu ONE OK ROCK, Wherever You Are kesukaanmu itu?" Philip balik bertanya . Terlihat Shotaro mengangguk perlahan.

"Sekarang ...giliranmu ... menyanyikan... lagu itu ...untukku!" ucap Shotaro kian lemah.

"Shotaro ..." lirih Philip dengan air mata yang masih menetes.

"Philip ... to..long..." suara Shotaro kian melemah.

Philip memejamkan matanya sesaat. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebelum memulai menyanyikan lagu indah itu dengan sepenuh hatinya untuk orang yang sangat ia sayangai, dan mungkin … sangat ia cintai.

_I'm telling you  
I softly whisper  
Tonight tonight  
You are my angel_

(Aku katakan padamu  
Aku berbisik dengan lembut  
Malam ini… malam ini  
Kau malaikatku)

_Aishiteru yo__  
__Futari wa hitotsu ni__  
__Tonight… tonight…__  
__I just say…_

(Aku mencintaimu  
Berdua menjadi satu  
Malam ini… malam ini  
Aku hanya mengucapkan… )

_Wherever you are, I always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now_

(Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu membuatmu tersenyum  
Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu di sisimu  
Apapun yang kau katakan, perasaan itu aku rasa untukmu  
Aku berjanji padamu "selamanya" sekarang )

_I don't need a reason  
I just want you baby  
Alright alright  
Day after day_

(Aku tak butuh alasan  
Aku hanya menginginkanmu, sayang  
Benar, Benar  
Dari hari ke hari )

_Kono saki nagai koto zutto  
Douka konna boku to zutto  
Shinu made Stay with me -  
We carry on…._

(Untuk waktu yang lama sebelum ini  
Bagaimanapun juga selalu denganku yang seperti ini  
Sampai mati, tetaplah bersamaku  
Kita hadapi)

_Wherever you are, I always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now_

(Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu membuatmu tersenyum  
Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu di sisimu  
Apapun yang kau katakan, perasaan itu aku rasa untukmu  
Aku berjanji padamu "selamanya" sekarang )

_Wherever you are, I never make you cry  
Wherever you are, I never say goodbye  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now_

(Dimanapun engkau, aku tak kan pernah membuatmu menangis  
Dimanapun engkau, aku tak kan pernah ucapkan selamat tinggal  
Apapun yang kau katakan, perasaan itu aku rasa untukmu  
Aku berjanji padamu "selamanya" sekarang )

_Bokura ga deatta hi wa futari ni totte ichibanme no kinen subeki hi da ne_

( Hari dimana kita bertemu, bagi kita berdua akan menjadi kenangan terpenting, kan?)

_Soshite kyou to iu hi wa futari ni totte nibanme no kinen subeki hi da ne_

( Dan tampaknya hari ini, bagi kita berdua akan menjadi kenangan kedua terpenting, kan? )

_Kokoro kara aiseru hito  
Kokoro kara itoshii hito  
Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo kimi ga iru kara_

(Orang yang aku cintai setulus hati )  
Orang yang paling aku sayangi setulus hati  
Di lubuk terdalam cintaku, dimana kau akan selalu ada )

_Wherever you are, I always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now_

_(_Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu membuatmu tersenyum  
Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu di sisimu  
Apapun yang kau katakan, perasaan itu aku rasa untukmu  
Aku berjanji padamu "selamanya" sekarang )

Philip berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menatap wajah Shotaro dengan pandangan sendu namun menyiratkan perasaan cinta.

"Shotaro ..." panggilnya lembut.

"Lagu...itu...sama ... seperti ... perasaan ... yang kurasakan ... padamu ..." Shotaro memandang wajah Philip lekat-lekat.

"Philip ... aku ... mencintaimu ... sudah sejak lama ..."

"Shotaro..." Philip membelalakkan matanya, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang Shotaro ucapkan.

"Shotaro ... aku ..."

"Watashi no ... koto ... wa suki ... desu ka?" (_Apakah kau suka padaku?)_

Philip terdiam, wajahnya menggambarkan ekspresi antara terharu, sedih, bahagia dan putus asa.

"Shotaro...Aku juga mencintaimu..." akhirnya kalimat ini yang Philip pilih sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan dan pertanyaan Shotaro.

"Watashi to tsuki atte kuremasen ka?" (_Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasih ku?)_

Dan Philip hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menjawab 'ya'.

"Terima...kasih...aibou ..."

"Hei, Shotaro kun, ini sudah selesai belum. Aku sudah bosan melihat drama cintamu ini." Tamaki menekan sebuah tombol dan membuat dinding penyekat antara ruangan tempat Shotaro dan Philip berada menjadi terbuka.

"Apa...apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Philip kebingungan.

"Oh, sebaiknya kau tanyakan sendiri kepada partner ... ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya kekasihmu itu Philip kun!" Tamaki perlahan membuka tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Philip.

"Sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai. Honey, sebaiknya kau lepaskan ikatan tangan Shotaro." titah Tamaki sambil mendekati pria berbadan tegap yang kemudian membuka ikatan di tangan Shotaro perlahan-lahan.

"Jadi sekarang kami bisa pergi Shotaro kun? Kau sudah sukses dengan misi pernyataan cintamu itu kan?" tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak Rui kun, aku berhutang padamu dan Tamaki chan." Shotaro megelap darah palsu yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Nah, Shotaro kun, Philip kun, kami pergi dulu ya, kalian baik-baik berdua." Tamaki mengedipkan satu matanya, kemudian menggandeng lengan pria bernama Rui itu dan keduanyapun melenggang pergi dari ruangan. Menyisakan Philip yang tengah menatap Shotaro tajam dan Shotaro yang terlihat sedikit salah tingkah ditatap demikian oleh Philip.

"Kau hutang penjelasan kepadaku Shotaro kun!" Philip melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil tetap memandang Shotaro sengit.

TBC

* * *

Maaf ni, ga jadi twoshoot, karena sepertinya masih ada satu chapter lagi ... saya usahakan full romance Shotaro Philip deh ^^

Maaf ya kalo chap ini kurang bagus, semoga reader ga berkeberatan untuk tetap mereview.

Oiya, chap ini emang banyak melibatkan OC karangan saya, semoga tidak terlalu aneh jadinya.

Dan mengenai lagu ONE OK ROCK berjudul Whatever You Are yang saya sisipkan itu ... sebenarnya saya lagi seneng banget ama lagu itu … karena kalimat-kalimatnya yang super romantis dan bahasa indahnya begitu mendalam … dan sepertinya akan sangat romantis kalau dinyanyikan oleh seseorang untuk orang terkasihnya … seperti Shotaro dan Philip …. Kya…kya…kya…. *saya menggila* wkwkwkwk…

Tak lupa, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview di chap sebelumnya :

**# Yui the devil # Rhiani # chicken vulpes vulpes ***

Review again, please ...

Sangkyu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Main cast : Shotaro-Philip, Terui-Akiko  
_

_Main pair : Shotaro-Philip_

_Kamen Rider W, Shotaro, Philip dan semua cast di ff ini bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ff ini milik saya._

_Yang kurang suka Philip kun berdandan cewek, silakan pencet tombol back ya ... maaf ^^ daripada anda nanti jadi dongkol gara-gara ngebaca ff saya ini ^^_

_Dan saya ingatkan kalau mungkin anda akan menemukan banyak typho, atau mungkin cerita nan gaje, alur terlalu cepat, dsb._

_Chap ini masih menampilkan OC karangan saya, harap maklum ^^_

* * *

"Ayolah Philip, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempermainkanmu... Philip ...Philip...ah, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu. Philip ..."

"Berhenti memenggil namaku! Aku benar-benar menyesal membantumu hari ini. Kau benar-benar melecehkan harga diriku!" Philip kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Shotaro yang terus mengiba, meminta maaf darinya.

"Philip ... kumohon ... maafkan a... ahhhh..." mendadak sebuah pisau melesat mengenai lengan Shotaro, membuat darah segar mengalir dari luka terbuka itu.

"Hei...siapa kau, tunjukkan dirimu ..."

"Ha...ha...ha..." hanya terdengar sebuah tawa yang begitu menyeramkan.

Sekelebat bayangan lagi-lagi muncul dan sebuah pisau kembali melesat ke arah Shotaro dan kali ini berhasil mengenai pipinya. Lagi-lagi darah segar mengucur dari luka baru itu.

"Dopant." gumam Shotaro

Shotaro mengeluarkan double driver dan mengenakan di pinggangnya.

"Philip!" panggilnya saat ia sudah siap dengan joker memory nya.

"Huh, hadapi saja sendiri!" ucap Philip kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan partnernya.

"Woi ... Philip...Philip ...Ah...tak ada waktu lagi!"

Shotaro mengganti driver yang ia gunakan dengan lost driver dan memasukkan memory Joker nya ke dalam driver.

"Henshin"

JOKAA

Dan tubuh Shotaro terselimuti armor warna hitam.

Segera setelah tubuhnya berubah, ia kemudian menerjang ke arah bayangan hitam yang tengah berdiri tepat di depannya.

Namun lagi-lagi beberapa tebasan pisau membuat Shotaro harus menghidar dan mau tak mau jadi cukup kewalahan.

"Jadi pria yang selalu dibanggakan oleh Reina chan hanyalah pria lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa..." ucap dopant yang berwujud bayangan hitam itu.

"Reina chan? Siapa kau, apa maksudmu?" tanya Shotaro bingung.

"Ha...ha...ha... apa pentingnya kau tahu tentang diriku, Hidari Shotaro ..." ucap sosok itu sambil sekali lagi mengeluarkan serangan pisaunya, kali ini Shotaro benar-benar tak bisa menghindar.

"Ah..." tubuh Shotaro yang berbalut armor Joker itupun terhempas. Namun sesaat kemudian ia bangkit dan membalas dengan Rider Punch yang tepat mengenai perut dopant itu. Akan tetapi, dopant itu justru mengeluarkan lebih banyak tebasan pisau yang menyerang Shotaro. Shotaro yang kewalahan hanya bisa menghindar, namun sesekali serangan dopant itu berhasil mengenai tubuhnya.

"Ini, sebagai endingmu..." dan bayangan itu bergerak tak beraturan dengan sangat cepat, kemudian menghujamkan sebuah pisau besar miliknya, tepat di perut Shotaro. Sebuah ledakan membuat armor Joker menghilang, menyisakan Shotaro dalam wujud aslinya dengan luka yang kini menganga di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Shotaro..."pekik Philip saat melihat partner yang ia cintai tergeletak tak berdaya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terluka paling parah.

"Philip..." panggil Shotaro serak. Philip kemudian menghampiri Shotaro yang masih terbaring di atas tanah.

"Hah...benar-benar drama yang menyedihkan. Sepasang kekasih akan mati di tempat yang sama." ucap dopant itu sambil menyiapkan sebuah serangan untuk keduanya.

"Kau masih kuat sayang?" tanya Philip sambil mengambil double driver dari saku Shotaro. Sementara Shotaro yang shock hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memandang wajah Philip, tak percaya.

Dengan cekatan Philip membantu Shotaro mengganti Lost Drive nya dengan Double Drive dan menyerahkan memory Joker di tangan Shotaro.

"Kau siap, sayang?" tanya Philip sambil tersenyum begitu manis. Sekali lagi, Shotaro hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, sejenak melupakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dengan bantuan Philip, Shotaro berhasil kembali berdiri dan bersiap dengan memory joker itu, begitu juga Philip yang sudah siap dengan memory cyclone nya.

CYCLONE

JOKAA

Philip menancapkan memory cyclone ke double driver miliknya dan langsung berpindah ke double driver milik Shotaro. Shotaropun memasukkan memory joker ke dalam double drivernya kemudian mengaktifkannya.

HENSHIN

Dan tubuh Philip kemudian ambruk. Serta tubuh Shotaro kini berbalut armor warna hijau metalik di sebelah kanan dan hitam di sebelah kiri.

"Kita sembunyikan dulu tubuhmu aibou!" Shotaro mengangkat tubuh Philip dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

"Ah, romantisnya kalian ini. Selain berbagi cinta, ternyata kalian juga bertarung bersama. Benar-benar aku terharu melihatnya." ucap dopant itu sambil melesatkan sebuah serangan besar. Namun dengan cekatan, double berhasil menghindarinya.

"Diamlah, lebih baik kau hitung dosamu sekarang!" ucap Shotaro dan Philip bersamaan.

"Oh, aku takut sekali. Ha...ha...ha... Rasakan ini!" dan dopant itu menerjang double yang masih berdiri dengan santainya. Namun kali ini gerakan double menjadi sangat gesit dan berhasil mengindari serangan-serangan dari dopant itu.

"Sial, ternyata kalau bersama kalian jadi kuat ya!" keluh dopant itu.

Double kemudian mengeluarkan memory trigger dan luna, lalu mengganti cyclone-joker dengan luna-trigger secara bersamaan.

LUNA

TRIGGER

"Philipe, lukaku rasanya perih sekali, lebih baik langsung gunakan maximum drive saja." keluh Shotaro sambil bersiap dengan pistol di tangan kiri double.

"Baik, Shotaro!" dengan cekatan, tangan kanan double melentur dan berhasil mengunci gerakan lincah dopant itu.

MAXIMUM DRIVE

Beberapa tembakan berhasil mengenai dopant itu dan dopant itupun meledak, menyisakan sesosok tubuh pria dan sebuah memory gaia yang sudah pecah berkeping.

"Hajime san, dia tunangan Reina chan bukan?" tanya Shotaro sambil memandang pria yang tergeletak itu tak percaya.

"Nampaknya Reina chan sangat mengagumimu, Shotaro. Tadi saja waktu kami mengobrol, dia sempat memuji-muji dirimu." ucap Philip.

"Benarkah, dulu kami memang teman akrab."

"Tapi kurasa dia sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman kepadamu, dan mungkin tunangannya itu cemburu, kemudian ia berusaha untuk mengalahkanmu." jawab Philip kembali.

* * *

"A...pelan-pelan Philipe..." teriak Shotaro saat kapas beralkohol itu menyentuh luka di tubuhnya.

"Kau ini, katanya hard boiled detective, tapi dengan luka begini saja sudah menyerah." Philip memberikan deathglarenya kepada partner sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Tapi, ini benar-benar sakit, Philip chan! A..." ucap Shotaro dengan nada menggoda dan dibalas Philip dengan menekan luka di perut Shotaro cukup keras.

"Kau ini tega sekali kepadaku..." ucap Shotaro sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Makanya jangan seenaknya memanggilku." balas Philip sambil kembali mengirimkan deathglarenya kepada Shotaro.

"Habis kau ini memang manis, memangnya harus kupanggil apa kalau tidak Philip chan...A..." kembali Philip menekan luka Shotaro sedikit keras.

"Panggil Philip, aibou, atau ... honey!" ucap Philip malu-malu.

"Oh, baiklah, honey!" jawab Shotaro mantap, membuat Philip tambah blushing.

"Ah…sakit sekali honey … ah…" Philip mengentikan olesan alkohol pada luka di pipi Shotaro.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan ringan Philip hadiahkan di pipi Shotaro yang terluka. Sontak wajah keduanya memerah karena malu.

"Sakitnya langsung hilang..." ucap Shotaro sambil memegangi pipinya. Sementara Philip hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Nah, selesai." ucap Philip setelah menempel plester terakhir pada luka Shotaro.

"Aku lapar, Philipe." rengek Shotaro sambil memegangi perutnya

"Aku tadi membeli ramen, sebentar kusiapkan dulu!" ucap Philip sambil memngambil bungkusan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Malam ini kita tidak usah pulang ya!" Shotaro memandang wajah Philip yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

'Manis.' bathin Shotaro.

"Kita menginap di atap gedung ini? Bagaimana dengan Aki chan? Dia pasti akan memarahimu besok."

"Bukankah aku sudah minta ijin kepadanya tadi sewaktu akan mengajakmu, jadi kurasa tak ada masalah."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini semalaman?"

"Mengobrol sambil melihat bintang, kau lihat kan langit begitu cerah malam ini."

Philip tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyodorkan semangkuk ramen kepada Shotaro.

"Tanganku ini sakit Philipe, apa tidak bisa sekali-kali kau membantuku makan?"

"Maksudmu, menyuapimu?" dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Shotaro.

"Kau ini manja sekali!" protes Philip.

"Aaaa..." pinta Shotaro sambil membuka mulut. Philip mendengus tapi kemudian memasukkan sesumpit mie ke dalam mulut Shotaro.

"Rasanya jauh lebih lezat saat kau suapkan mie ini untukku." Shotaro tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau masih hutang penjelasan tentang kejadian hari ini!" ucap Philip kemudian memasukkan sesumpit mie dari mangkuk yang sama dan memakai sumpit yang sama ke mulutnya.

"Oh... kau mau tahu darimana?" tanya Shotaro.

"Semuanya!" Philip kembali menyuapkan sesumpit telur ke dalam mulut Shotaro.

"Dimulai dari setengah tahun yang lalu. Secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Tamaki saat berusaha memecahkan kasus yang terkait dengan anggota NEVER. Ia nampaknya sangat ketakutan dan meminta tolong kepadaku. Ia kemudian bercerita bahwa kekasihnya, Rui adalah salah satu ilmuwan yang tadinya bekerja untuk NEVER. Dan sedikit banyak membuat Tamaki turut terlibat di dalamnya. Namun kemudian, 3 tahun yang lalu, Rui memutuskan untuk keluar dari NEVER dan tentu saja itu sangat membahayakan mereka. Maka, ia dan Tamaki kemudian berusaha untuk pergi jauh. Malang, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Beruntung keduanya berhasil selamat, meskipun kemudian dalam daftar korban mereka berdua juga dinyatakan sebagai korban meninggal. Dan hal itu sebenarnya cukup menguntungkan keduanya. Rui dan Tamaki kemudian mengembara, dan hingga akhirnya enam bulan yang lalu mereka pulang ke Fuuto karena merindukan keluarga mereka. Namun itulah awal bencana mereka, saat akhirnya mereka ketahuan dan kembali diburu." Shotaro menghentikan ceritanya saat kali ini selembar nori memasuki mulutnya.

"Tapi, bukankah dulu Tamaki kekasihmu?" tanya Philip dengan wajah sedikit menyelidik dan cemburu.

"Itu sudah sangat lama, dulu sekali waktu kami di high school. Ya, kami sempat berpacaran selama setahun. Saat hari kelulusan dia mengatakan akan menjadi seorang pramugari kelak, aku sangat marah kepadanya. Kami tidak berbicara selama beberapa minggu, hingga kemudian memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan dan memulai sebuah hubungan baru, yaitu persahabatan." Philip mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Shotaro.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Philip setelah memasukkan sesumpit udang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Akhirnya Tamaki meminta bantuanku untuk melindunginya dan Rui. Beruntung, sebulan kemudian NEVER hancur, hingga Rui dan Tamaki bisa menikmati kebebasan mereka." Shotaro kembali berhenti bercerita saat sesumpit mie kembali menjejali mulutnya.

"Lalu, rencana konyolmu hari ini?" tanya Philip.

"Hei, ini adalah rencana romantis Philipe, kenapa kau bilang konyol? Aku bahkan sudah memikirkannya hampir setahun ini. Namun aku selalu ragu dengan perasaanku, juga perasaanmu."Shotaro mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya...ya... apalah, sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa meminta bantuan Tamaki dan Rui."

"Hah... itu terjadi saat aku mendapat undangan reuni sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Saat itu kebetulan Tamaki dan Rui sedang mencari gedung untuk resepsi pernikahan mereka. Kamipun bertemu dan mengobrol. Hingga akhirnya Tamaki mengusulkan ide ini dengan konsekuensi dia dan Rui akan membantu. Tadinya rencana ini hanya sebatas meyakinkan perasaanku sendiri, apakah benar aku mencintaimu, atau hanya sekedar suka dalam arti kagum. Namun perkembangannya, aku nyatanya benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu. Akhirnya aku minta semua rencana ini dirubah, tentu saja aku mendapat semprotan ekstra dari Tamaki. Mulai dari memintamu menemaniku. Meminta Tamaki untuk datang ke acara reuni dan mengagetkan teman-teman kami, membuat sebuah keadaan seakan aku dan Tamaki ingin bernostalgia dengan masa lalu kami, menculikmu dan membuat seolah aku habis dihajar dan sudah sekarat."

"Oh, jadi begitu..." Philip tersenyum sambil meletakkan mangkuk yang ia pegang.

"Sehari ini benar-benar sangat luar biasa bagiku, Philip. Tapi, aku masih sedikit ragu, apakah kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintaimu?" tanya Shotaro dengan pandangan sendu.

Philip terdiam, namun kemudian ia dengan cepat duduk di pangkuan Shotaro, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Shotaro.

"Phi...Philipe...kau mau apa?" Tanya Shotaro.

"Katanya ini bisa memberitahu orang yang kita cintai, tentang seberapa besar cinta kita kepadanya… kau tadi bahkan sudah melakukannya kepadaku, tanpa ijin dariku bukan?" Philip semakin mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Shotaro, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka menempel sempurna.

Beberapa saat ciuman itu terjadi. Hingga akhirnya keterbatasan oksigen membuat keduanya dengan tidak rela melepas ciuman itu.

"Kau sudah bisa menebak jawabanku Shotaro?" tanya Philip saat kini keduanya tengah menempelkan kening masing-masing dan saling merasakan hembusan nafas yang terasa hangat dari pasangan mereka.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah tidak meragukannya lagi." dan sekali lagi keduanya menempelkan bibir mereka, terhanyut dalam ciuman manis dan penuh cinta.

"Hah...hah...hah..." kembali oksigen yang memaksa mereka melepas ciuman itu.

"Philipe ... aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga ... Shotaro..."

* * *

Matahari sudah bersinar terang saat Philip membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum mengingat moment semalam yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Shotaro, ciuman dan lagu Wherever You Are yang Shotaro nyanyikan sebagai penghantar tidurnya, pasti tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Philip memandang tubuh pria yang tengah memeluknya itu. Ya, Philip mengalami sedikit sakit di punggungnya, mengingat semalam keduanya hanya tidur sambil duduk, bersandarkan pada dinding atap yang dingin. Salahkan saja Shotaro yang bersikeras menginap di atap dingin itu sambil melihat bintang dan mengobrol semalaman hingga mereka benar-benar mengantuk. Benar-benar pria yang keras kepala.

"Shotaro..." panggil Philip kepada Shotaro yang masih tertidur nyenyak dengan damainya. Karena tidak direspon, Philip terus mengguncang tubuh Shotaro sambil memanggil namanya.

Namun yang ia dapat adalah pelukan dari kekasihnya yang mendekap tubuhnya erat.

"Shotaro... lepaskan...sesak tau..." protes Philip sambil berusaha memberikan perlawanan.

"Sebentar lagi, aibou!" ucap Shotaro.

"A..." jerit Shotaro saat Philip menekan luka di perut Shotaro.

"Kau ini kejam sekali kepadaku..." Shotaro mengelus perutnya yang terasa cukup perih.

"Ayo pulang, Aki chan pasti kebingungan setengah mati menunggu kita..."

"Nanti, sebentar lagi..."

"Shotaro..." Philip menyiapkan sebuah serangan ke arah pipi Shotaro.

"Ya...ya...ya..." jawab Shotaro malas.

* * *

"Kami pulang..." ucap Philip dan Shotaro, bersamaan dengan Akiko yang sudah melipat tangan di kursi kerja Shotaro lengkap dengan sandal hijaunya yang siap terayun.

"Aki chan, sudahlah. Ini, aku buatkan kopi manis untukmu." rayu Terui mencoba menenangkan Akiko.

"Tidak kali ini Ryu kun... Shotaro harus mendapat hukuman!" teriak Akiko sambil bangkit dan meluncur ke arah Shotaro.

"Aki chan, jangan sakiti kekasihku..." pekik Philip tidak sadar dengan ucapannya.

Seketika Akiko membatu, gerakannya terhenti begitu saja.

"Apa kau bilang Philip kun ... ke..ka..sih?" tanya Akiko dengan wajah yang semakin galak.

"I...iya, mulai tadi malam, Shotaro adalah kekasihku. Maka, tolonglah jangan sakiti dia, apalagi semalam dia terluka karena dopant." ucap Philip berusaha menenangkan Akiko.

"Aki chan, sebaiknya tenangkan dirimu. Ah, Philip, bawa Shotaro ke tempat yang 'aman' " titah Terui sambil memeluk Akiko yang kemudian berteriak histeris memanggil-manggil Shotaro.

"Shotaro ... aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Philip kun...Philip kun, ceritakan kepadaku, apa yang kalian lakukan semalam ... hei .. Ryu kun, lepaskan aku ..." jerit Akiko histeris lengkap dengan sandal hijau yang sudah siap untuk memukul kepala Shotaro.

* * *

"Hah, awas saja kau Shotaro, kalau kau berani macam-macam kepada Philip kun selama kalian berpacaran, kau akan habis di tanganku, aku berjanji!" Akiko mendelik sangar kepada Shotaro.

"Hah, kau ini seperti calon mertuaku saja Aki chan.." balas Shotaro datar dan mendapat hadiah geplakan sandal hijau milik Akiko.

"Sakit..." pekik Shotaro manja kepada Philip, membuat Akiko tambah melotot kepadanya dan Terui memandang Shotaro dengan pandangan malas.

"Aki chan, sudah kubilang, jangan sakiti Shotaro ku, apalagi dia sedang dalam masa penyembuhan..." Philip mengelus kepala Shotaro lembut.

"Philip kun , kau ini kenapa membelanya terus? "

"Aki chan, kenapa kau terlalu membatasi mereka. Mereka kan sudah dewasa. Lagipula, sejak aku pulang semalam, kau mengacuhkanku terus.." keluh Terui muram.

Seperti tersadar, Akiko segera mengalihkan pandangan kepada Terui .

"Maafkan aku..." Akiko kemudian berlutut di depan Terui.

"Hah, makanya, urus kekasihmu saja Aki chan, tidak perlu mengurusi urusanku dan kekasihku." dan Shotaropun kembali mendapat geplakan sandal hijau gratis dari Akiko

**END**

* * *

Endingnya gaje ya ... he...he... mungkin juga kurang romantis, semoga reader sekalian yang sudah menanti tidak kecewa (kayak ada yang menanti saja ^^). Oiya, saya minta maaf seandainya ada yang kurang pas menyangkut hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan driver, memory, proses berubah atau senjata Double dan dopant. Maklum, saya baru nonton sampai episode 8 + movie-movienya double saja, jadi mungkin banyak sekali kekurangan di sana-sini. Harap maklum ya. Atau boleh juga kalau mau memberi masukan, kritik dan saran untuk ff ini dan saya sebagai authornya ^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk **Chicken vulpes vulpes** san yang sudah setia membaca dan memberi review serta menyemangati saya untuk untuk menyelesaikan ff ini. Semoga Chi san ga kecewa sama endingnya ya ...

Sekali lagi saya minta reviewnya.

Sankyu ...


End file.
